Fired Up!/Gallery/3
Helping the fire engines S2E1 Blaze comes over the hills.png S2E1 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S2E1 Blaze doing a fast turn.png S2E1 Blaze smiles and drives through the forest.png S2E1 Blaze hears sirens.png S2E1 Blaze "Those sound like sirens".png S2E1 AJ "And look!".png S2E1 Smoke in the distance.png S2E1 Blaze "We'd better check it out".png S2E1 Blaze sees a forest fire.png S2E1 Firefighters arrive on the scene.png S2E1 Fire Chief shouting orders.png S2E1 Firefighter's valve spins.png S2E1 Fire Chief's hose sprays.png S2E1 Fire Chief and firefighters spray the fire.png S2E1 Firefighter 1 "There are only four of us".png S2E1 Firefighter 2 "We need one more fire engine!".png S2E1 We have to help them.png S2E1 Blaze "And I know how".png S2E1 Blaze ready to turn into a fire engine.png S2E1 Transformation interface.png S2E1 First part needed.png S2E1 Hose materializes.png S2E1 Second part needed.png S2E1 Valve materializes.png S2E1 Last part needed.png S2E1 Telescoping ladder materializes.png S2E1 Fire engine transformation complete.png S2E1 Blaze transforming.png S2E1 Blaze the fire engine.png S2E1 AJ boards Fire Engine Blaze.png S2E1 Blaze hurries to join the firefighters.png S2E1 Blaze meets up with the Fire Chief.png S2E1 Fire Chief "Let's see what you've got".png S2E1 Firefighter 1 still spraying.png S2E1 Blaze passing the firefighters.png S2E1 Blaze approaches a fire.png S2E1 AJ ready to open the valve.png|Quick. Help me open the valve so water can shoot out of the hose. Say "Open the valve!" S2E1 AJ opens the valve.png|Open the valve!! S2E1 Blaze puts out the fire.png S2E1 Fire fully extinguished.png S2E1 Firefighters finish extinguishing the fires.png S2E1 Fire Chief and firefighters meet up with Blaze.png Forest fire! S2E1 More fire down there.png S2E1 Blaze will stop the fire.png S2E1 Blaze decides to use Blazing Speed.png S2E1 Fire Chief "Go for it, Blaze!".png S2E1 Fire truck Blazing Speed.png S2E1 Give me Blazing Speed.png S2E1 Blazing Speed activated.png S2E1 Firefighters watch Blaze go.png S2E1 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S2E1 Blaze jumping off a hill.png S2E1 Blaze hops in front of the sun.png S2E1 Blaze ducks under a fallen tree.png S2E1 Blaze drives further through the forest.png S2E1 AJ "Get ready".png S2E1 Help me put the fire out.png S2E1 Firefighting interface.png S2E1 First fire spotted.png S2E1 First fire sprayed.png S2E1 Blaze puts out the first fire.png S2E1 AJ "Nice shot!".png S2E1 Let's put out the rest of the fires.png S2E1 Look for fire.png S2E1 Another fire spotted.png S2E1 Second fire sprayed.png S2E1 Yet another fire spotted.png S2E1 Third fire sprayed.png S2E1 Last fire spotted.png S2E1 Last fire sprayed.png S2E1 Blaze sprays the last fire.png S2E1 AJ operating the hose.png S2E1 Final fire being extinguished.png S2E1 AJ turning off the hose.png S2E1 We put out all the fires.png S2E1 AJ "I knew you could do it".png Blaze becomes a firefighter S2E1 Fire Chief and firefighters congratulate Blaze.png S2E1 Badge gets its last star.png S2E1 All four stars are lit.png S2E1 Fire Chief rewarding Blaze.png S2E1 Fire Chief "You're now an official firefighter".png S2E1 Blaze getting his firefighter helmet.png S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png S2E1 Blaze "Thanks, Chief".png S2E1 Fire Chief "Let's hear it for Blaze".png S2E1 Firefighters cheering for Blaze.png S2E1 Blaze and AJ laughing.png|LOL! Crusher the firefighter, part 3 S2E1 Pickle still "stuck" in the tree.png|"Meooooow?!" S2E1 Pickle "I'm still waiting to be rescued".png|"I'm still waiting to be rescued!" S2E1 Crusher giving up.png S2E1 Crusher lamenting to himself.png S2E1 Pickle "Not everything".png S2E1 Crusher "What else is there?".png S2E1 Pickle "...catching me!".png S2E1 Crusher "Catching you?!".png S2E1 Pickle jumps out of the tree.png S2E1 Crusher frantic.png S2E1 Pickle crashes into Crusher.png S2E1 Pickle to Crusher "You saved me".png S2E1 Iris out on Crusher and Pickle.png To return to the Fired Up! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries